Jaykai Stealth
Jaykai Stealth is the main character to the book. He is a boy with blond hair and diamond blue eyes. He is the chosen one, destined to save the world, and the only creature capable to control every super power. Jaykai is a caring, determined, wise, funny human, and is the original master to the power of light. He is the son of the original master to time, and the original master to power. He is also the grandson of the original master of energy. His spirit animal is the monkey, which was thought to be extinct. Age Jaykai has evolved and become more powerful over the years of his adventures, each year getting wiser, stronger, and more. In the first 4 seasons, Jaykai is eleven years old. This is when he starts his adventure, finds Stealth (The first one's school). After Jaykai defeated Jaylock, In the next few adventures, until Jaykai goes back in time, he is 12 years old. In that timeline, he went back in time. When Jaykai goes back in time, he is only a year old (Season 7). Eventually, he goes forward in time, filling in the current timeline, merging the two timelines, when he is 5. When Jaykai sees his father being possessed by Shadow, he throws pure time at him, to reverse the effects of Shadow possessing his father, but Shadow counters it, and Jaykai goes forward in time many centuries. Each hour Jaykai ages a year, until he is 13, which he goes forward in time, until he comes back in the currently merged timeline, where the timeline has successfully merged into the other timeline, where Jaykai gets his memories back. Currently Jaykai is a teenager, along with Xylia and Tech. He is about half way through 13 years old, and in Season 12 he should be around 14 years old. Appearance Jaykai is currently a teenager boy, being 13 years old. Jaykai has long blond hair, currently more tousled than earlier on in the series, due to being on more missions, having no time to have his hair done, and it gets more messier on missions. Jaykai's has a crystal blue eye colour, due to his elemental power of energy, and can glow when using his elemental power. When using stronger, more powerful and more energy consuming abilities. Jaykai's hair and eye colour changes often. Jaykai's eye colour is more blue and brighter in his newer appearance. His eye colour also turns grey when he runs out of power or energy, or loses it. This happened in Season 10, and in the end of season 9. In season 7, 8, 9, and 10, he uses Mega Energy, his second stage in Energy, (also known as Green Power). When he uses large amounts of Green Power, his eyes go from Blue, to glowing Green. However when Jaykai is fully charged with mana it flashes a type of blue, similar to his actual eye colour. Jaykai's hair colour is mainly blond. However, when Jaykai runs out of mana, it fades to white. When he is fully out of mana, it is a snowy white. When Jaykai is super charged with mana, often in his Ultimate State, or close to it, it turns blue. Skills/Talents Jaykai has many skills and talents, many linking with his magical powers. * Jaykai is a natural born leader, leading his team of Elemental Masters, guiding them, and is a quick thinker who can think of a plan right off the spot, or a more thought out plan. Trivia *Jaykai's original name was Sparrow *Jaykai's favorite colour is Blue. *It is unknown if Jaykai can control Darkness, as he has not controlled it before. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Super Heroes Category:Stealth Family Category:Humans Category:Air Category:Water Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Males Category:Elemental Ninja Category:Gold Category:Energy Category:Omni Category:Monkey Category:Crystal Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Electricity Category:Original Elemental Master Category:Descendant of an Original Elemental Master